


剩余能量

by supengjiu, 魔芋 (HGGoods)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/%E9%AD%94%E8%8A%8B
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

他的家庭有些特殊，在很小的时候就了解到了。所以最开始得知自己将会娶一个素不相识的人时，也没觉得什么。他的母亲就是这么嫁到山下家的，偶尔听母亲说起，第一次见到父亲是在婚礼上，不喜欢也不讨厌地过了二十年。那时他还小，不觉得这种有什么问题，以为结婚就是要和一个陌生人在一起，随着年纪增长，他才渐渐意识到问题所在。但事到如今结婚这个事已经不是他能左右的了，尤其是自己要结婚的对象还是他的爷爷指定的——老人家本来就是老来得子，明年就是九十大寿，提起往事总是说自己一生无悔，唯一执念的就是孙子的婚事。每次一提到要结婚的时候，他对父亲埋怨为什么要和一个陌生人结婚，他那个平日里就沉默寡言的父亲只会把年迈的老人搬出来，虽然和父亲并不亲近，家中长辈也只有疏离的礼貌，但对于这个爷爷，他不得不让步。  
直到开始筹备婚礼的时候，山下智久连对方一张照片都没见到，只有一个名字：龟梨和也。姓氏很少见，名字也很特殊，说不出来的奇怪，隐隐约约觉得哪里有些不对劲儿。但无论是父母还是家中其他人，就连他的爷爷也没有详细说，说实话，他对自己结婚的对象可以说是既好奇又完全不在意，好奇是毕竟这个人要搬到山下宅来和自己一同生活，完全不在意是因为——没什么可在意的。山下智久也不觉得会出现什么先婚后爱的言情小说情节，最好的状况就是像自己的父母一样，只有出现在旁人面前时才是夫妻，回到家里就是一张床上的陌生人。  
出乎意料的是，婚礼没有大操大办，他看过自己父母结婚时的录像带，在神社举办，除了没有媒体记者，说这是皇室婚礼也不为过。但看到自己婚礼却只有山下家和龟梨家两方的人，虽然宾客不少，规模完全跟三十年前比不了。  
他就是在这里，第一次见到了龟梨和也。  
不是非常传统的婚礼，既然不能决定要和谁结婚，其他的事情就由他自己选择了，没有冗杂的和式服装，而是订做的黑色西装。但是他没看到婚纱，也没看到白无垢，从那辆车上下来的——本该是自己新婚妻子的人，和他一样，穿着黑色的西装。那一瞬间山下智久以为自己眼花了，肯定是早上七点的朝阳太过耀眼，从车后座下来的人——虽然头发有些长，从后面扎了起来，但是那张脸，怎么看，都是个男人吧。山下智久愣了半晌，他左转过头，父亲瞥过眼神假装咳嗽，右转过头，母亲拿着手帕半遮着脸一副自己儿子新婚喜事即将喜极而泣的模样。不对吧。妈你看看那个人，那个除了司机以外车上下来的唯一一个人，是个男的。还没等他说什么，音乐已经响了起来，还是他自己选的，没选门德松，而是选择了莫扎特的费加罗序曲。在场的人，包括牧师在内，没有一个人表现出不正常的神情，搞得山下智久以为是自己的问题，为什么，就连台下坐着的两方亲属也没一个人表现出任何异常。龟梨和也挽着他父亲的手臂已经开始朝自己走过来，教堂不算很大，短短几步路，马上就要走到他眼前了。山下智久回过头再一次求助般地看向父亲，结果他爸一脸凝重的表情上竟然有一丝欣慰。为什么，到底为什么。你在欣慰什么？欣慰自己的儿子要和一个男人结婚了吗？  
直到接过那只明显是属于男人的手，山下智久都不太确定发生了什么。龟梨和也的父亲把儿子交到他手上的时候竟然眼眶通红，本来要说些什么的但是几度哽咽最终只是朝他鞠了一躬，声音粘连在一起哭着说了一句拜托了。拜托我什么，这边才要拜托了好吧。山下智久要是能看到自己的表情，肯定会被精彩的程度吓到。和自己一比，龟梨和也反而冷静得有些奇怪。几乎没什么波动，看不出情绪，只有抬起那双漂亮得几乎不像是属于男人的眼睛时，看着山下智久，里面有着一丝难以察觉的不屑和敌意，但很快，那种神情就消失了，取而代之的是无论怎么看都是普通的微笑，但却丝毫让人感受不到一点发自内心的笑意。  
就这样牧师开始了主持誓词，山下智久没怎么认真听，牧师看向自己的时候，他就机械地回答，我愿意，看向龟梨和也的时候，对方也说，我愿意。这还是他第一次听到那个人的声音，虽然还抱着一丝侥幸，但是那个略微沙哑的声音以及从说话时滚动的喉结，誓词快结束时，他才接受了这个现实，他，山下智久，和一个叫做龟梨和也的男人，在基督教堂，举行了婚礼。  
还处于惊讶当中，但已经稍微冷静了一点，牧师说的话也渐渐能传进他的耳中了。又回答了一次我愿意——虽然内心深处是并不愿意，但是当着这么多人的面也只能这么回答。终于仪式到了最后，他偷偷瞄了一眼身边的人，一边的头发梳了上去，对着自己这边脸颊则被头发遮住了，看不太清。  
牧师：“那么接下来，请新郎和新郎——咳，请新郎和新娘交换戒指。”  
......  
牧师你要是觉得不对劲你可以说出来，不必勉强。基督教的牧师来主持这种婚礼真的辛苦你了。  
面对突如其来的吃螺丝山下智久无奈地撇过头，拿出戒指和龟梨和也——这个刚见面不到一个小时的陌生人，而且还是一个男人，在上帝的教堂中，和他交换了戒指，成为了夫妻——大概。

坐在回本家老宅的车上，龟梨和也一直沉默着坐在他身边，时不时看向窗外。开车的司机是为山下家工作了十几年的人，从小就接送山下智久上下学，关系亲近，这段时间里就聊了几句，无非是新婚快乐之类的客套话，也不知道他是怎么做到的，完全闭口不谈结婚对象是个男人的事。说话时龟梨和也也在听，能感觉到他的视线投过来，但完全没有开口说话的想法。  
抵达目的地之后，司机下车为山下智久开门，正准备下车的时候，龟梨和也的声音传了过来。  
“山下桑，是吧。”他说，声音冷淡。  
山下智久回头看他。  
“我先提醒你一下，”用了敬语，但是语气却完全不是同一回事，“我不知道山下家的大少爷是怎么被说服同意这件事的，但我想告诉你，结婚只是表面上的做戏，希望你能明白。我——和你不会有任何关系。”  
这些话也正是山下智久想说的，但从对方口中听到，就很火大。你不想和我有关系，难道我想和你有什么关系吗？  
“我也是这么想的。”他咬牙切齿地回应。  
“那就好。”看起来松了一口气的样子，发出一声轻轻的鼻音，自己打开车门下了车。  
本来不太明白为什么要挑这个时间点说，但是一回祖宅，两个人刚见了因为身体原因没法参加婚礼的长辈和促成这件事的族长——山下智久的爷爷，说了一些客套话之后，龟梨和也立刻就被带走了。看着自己的母亲也跟着过去了，山下智久也准备一同前去，结果被父亲拽住了胳膊。  
“和你没关系。”父亲说。  
“怎么和我没关系？”脱口而出问了，但又有点后悔，最好是和他没关系，今天结婚明天就离婚更好。  
“只是长辈们教他一些规矩，毕竟现在他是你的——”那两个字已经到了嘴边，平时就不善言辞的父亲支吾了半天硬是没有说出口，只是不断地重复着你的两个字。  
说的人着急，听的人更急。要是说不出那两个字为什么结婚会给自己的儿子安排一个男人。  
“妻子？丈夫？你想说哪个？”山下智久干巴巴地说，颇有一种破罐破摔的态度。  
“……”  
“说到底为什么是个男人？还有为什么所有人都没反应，好像和他结婚是件理所应当的事情一样，太奇怪了吧。”  
“在你小时候就定下来了。”  
“小时候也知道是男是女了吧。”  
“他还没出生就定下来了，你爷爷定的。”又把山下智久的爷爷搬出来了。  
“还没出生？”山下智久一愣，“他多大了？”  
“十八岁。”  
“……”  
这不完全是个刚毕业的高中生吗？  
现在山下智久也不知道到底是哪个更让他无法接受——和男人结婚还是和一个刚毕业的高中生结婚。

之后他从母亲那得知了那些所谓的规矩，大概就是如何做一个山下家的妻子。他母亲当年也被这样教育过，说了几条山下智久就开始听得头大，二十一世纪了山下家还要求嫁过来的女人——更何况还不是女人——做一名大和抚子吗？且不说这些规矩合不合理，那个家伙真的能做到吗？尤其是在车上的那一番话，对于结婚他明显也是不情愿的，想着这段婚姻会发展成自己父母的样子他真的是太乐观了。  
被要求不能离开，山下智久正坐在榻榻米上，父亲也一脸尴尬不知道说什么，家族的长辈过来和他谈话，也是有一搭没一搭地应付着。仿佛每个人都把这个离谱的婚姻看得很重要，郑重其事到山下智久有些恍惚，他还期待着也许这只是个梦，结婚这件事他已经完全接受了，至少对方应该是名女性。他揉了揉莫名有些酸涩的双眼，如果从那扇门出来的是个女人，那他保证不对这个包办婚姻有任何抱怨。  
当然这是不可能的。  
他是跟在长辈们身后出来的，低着头，脸上带着山下智久不敢相信的笑容，想起没多久之前在车上对着自己说出那一番话的龟梨和也，眼神落到自己身上的时候有一闪而过的冷漠，但很快被淹没在了维持着的笑容中。

一整天几乎都是在自家长辈和对方的亲属之间周旋，除了有些疲惫意外得没有别的什么小插曲。站在他身边的龟梨和也的确像个合格的——嗯，这个词的确有些难以说出口，但真的还挺像那么回事。简直不像是今天立刻见面立刻结婚，而是恋爱了三年终于修成正果。长辈们明显对他很满意，面对时不时的夸奖他也会配合地低下头笑着说没有没有。等到处理好所有的事务天已经快黑了，回到房间山下智久已经困倦到快睁不开眼睛。  
“那个，”他瘫坐在榻榻米上，眼皮打架，下意识地说，“把被子拿出来吧。”  
“啊？”不满的声音。  
这一声让山下智久彻底清醒过来了。  
“说什么傻话呢？”龟梨和也站在房间的另一边，面无表情地俯视着他，“你自己有手有脚不会拿？”  
“……”  
“真的在做结婚梦啊，”他笑了一声，舌尖舔着牙齿，像看着什么奇怪东西一样盯着山下智久，“山下家的大少爷原来是这么天真的吗？”  
说完，龟梨和也铺好自己的被子，顺手关掉了灯，留山下智久一个人在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中消化着刚才发生的一切。  
要是时间能回到十二个小时之前，他想，牧师询问时候，他肯定会回答，不愿意。


	2. Chapter 2

……搞什么啊，明明在长辈面前还是大和抚子，人一走立马翻脸。这家伙才十八岁吧？能够装到这种地步还真是有够厉害的。  
被迫摸黑铺开被子的山下智久感觉一股火气憋在心里没法出。连表面夫妻都算不上，现在的状况简直像不得不和讨厌的同性成为室友，这个室友还是自己法律意义上的"妻子"。  
话说回来，为什么我要被他教训啊？一副冷眼看着小孩撒泼的大人样子，高高在上的态度和山下家的妻子完全不搭边好吗——算了，至少以后不会被爷爷念叨着赶快结婚。既然这个叫龟梨和也的小子说结婚只是做戏，那之后在外面找人也不会管吧。  
已经不知道是烦躁还是赌气，想要找个能让自己舒心的人的想法第一次从脑袋里冒出来。之前还觉得这样的事情无所谓、和谁在一起也无所谓，现在结了婚，偏偏在意起待在身边的人到底合不合意。算不算出轨之类的道德问题通通抛到脑后，现在干脆地睡上一觉，烦心的事明天再说好了。

——虽然这样想着，山下智久走进牛郎店的瞬间还是有点后悔。  
不知道自己为什么没有去找年轻漂亮的女孩而是走进了这家名为Kat-tun的牛郎店，难道真的有了一个名义上的男性妻子就连性取向也变了吗？  
这种问题在坐上沙发的时候才考虑会不会太晚了。山下智久第一次到牛郎店也不知道该做些什么，负责接待的小男生倒是很快认出了他。是个很有职业素养的侍应生，没有流露出任何惊讶，只是躬身询问大驾光临的山下少爷今天有想要指名的人吗？  
想要指名的人……拜托，我还是第一次好吧。无论是来牛郎店还是结婚、又或者妻子是个男人之类的——想起态度刺人的龟梨和也就觉得火大，山下智久索性往后一躺摆出熟稔的样子，说你给我找一个温柔体贴的家伙过来。  
侍应生记下要求之后小跑着去了大约是休息室的地方。山下智久快速地扫视了一圈四周，客人基本都是女性，有一些稍微面熟的、基本都是达官贵人，甚至还有一两个女明星。店里的牛郎倒是很有特色，看起来像是不良少年，脸基本都被面具帽子或者刘海遮掩了大半。这种不太露脸的类型也能讨女人欢心吗，能够哄得她们接二连三地下单酒水……要是接待男人估计就不会这样游刃有余了吧。  
还在想着事的山下智久没有注意到醉醺醺地靠向他的女人，反应过来时已经被人从身后勾住脖颈。中年女人的香水味混着酒气冲来，被吓了一跳的山下智久回头，正对上一张浓妆半花的脸。他还没来得及做什么反应，女人毫不在意社交距离地凑近他的脸，含含糊糊地说你是新来的吗没有见过、长得还挺好看。  
一个戴着面具的黑发牛郎匆匆赶来，一边和山下智久道歉一边半拉着劝说女人离开。女人离开之前还执着地在山下智久的后领上留了一个口红印——  
该死，今天还偏偏穿的是白色。  
山下智久在这一瞬间萌生出是不是应该拜哪位神明驱除邪祟的想法。光是这两天浓度高达99%的烦心事就已经足够烦躁，如果情况还能更糟糕、那也只能是在这个地方碰上讨厌的龟梨和也了。  
……那家伙怎么看也不会出现在这里的，刚高中毕业没多久的年纪，现在又已经结婚了。就算他真在这里出现，只要先下手为强还能向家里提出离婚，不会变得更糟糕的。  
像是劝服自己往好处想一样，山下智久闭上了眼睛。

侍应生姗姗来迟，跟在他身后的男性戴着压得很低的宽檐帽，遮挡了半张脸的阴影之下是银白色的半长发、清瘦凌厉的下颔和漂亮的薄唇。山下智久第一眼注意到的就是这些，有一瞬间他想起婚礼上跟在父亲身后的龟梨和也，但还没来得及细想，侍应生的话打断了他的思路。  
"——这位是九重葛，Kazura。"  
Kazura似乎犹豫了一下，但随即相当自然地走到他的身边坐下。虽然是男性却拥有让人联想到柔软的身姿，举手投足之间都充满着无性别的性感，奇妙而令人悸动。察觉到自己动摇的瞬间山下智久暗自唾弃自己，不妙啊该不会真的要对男人感兴趣了吧，这种展开是怎么回事、虽然不希望出现更糟糕的情况但也不是现在这样啊。

"山下先生，今晚让我们不顾一切地相爱吧？"

令人想要深入喉中、窥探他是否含着酸甜蜜糖的声线。Kazura大约是笑着说这句话的，虽然看不到眼神，但能够看到他微微上扬的唇角。第一次来这里的山下智久一时之间不知道该说些什么，Kazura看出他的尴尬，又贴心地问他红酒和香槟要喝哪种。真的和那家伙完全不一样啊、不会随随便便让人家尴尬……好像被蛊惑了一样，山下智久感觉思考能力快要离他远去，对方是男是女已经无所谓了。他胡乱选择了白金版的唐培里侬香槟王，价位什么的也懒得过问，山下家的大少爷不缺这点钱。  
香槟上桌时是由Kazura开瓶的，每一个动作都流畅优雅，经他的手递来的香槟都散发着格外甜美的香气。捏着高脚杯时微微翘起的尾指也是经过严格培训的特色吗？山下智久就着递到唇边的酒杯啜饮，视线却被近在咫尺的手指吸引。简直比想象的还要糟糕啊、山下智久，这么快就堕落了吗？扪心自问也得不到答案，已经下定决心做的事就干脆一点好了。  
山下智久自己倒了一杯，端起酒杯却没有急着喝，只是看向Kazura问平时有固定指名的客人吗？我啊家里有个很讨厌的妻子、是被长辈硬塞过来的，Kazura和他一点都不一样。  
昨天的婚礼很低调，外界也没有什么消息。Kazura倒是没有惊讶，只是微笑着回答说山下先生有什么烦恼都可以和我说，能够令你舒心是我此生的幸福。听起来简直肉麻到不行的话偏偏就被击中了，已经不知道是今晚第几次觉得不妙，事情逐渐往无法预料的方向失控。山下智久彻底放弃了驾驶权，一杯接一杯地喝酒、喝空了就立刻下单更贵的酒水，有了醉意以后就扯着Kazura说一些没头没尾的抱怨，最后还互相交换了联系方式。

到最后变成什么样也不记得了，头脑都晕乎乎的，他好像直接靠在Kazura的腿上睡着了。再然后呢？只记得Kazura身上有甜味的茉莉花香，恍惚之间好像又听到一句冷淡的"山下桑真是天真"，山下智久即便迷迷糊糊也咬牙切齿地回敬了一句"你也真是令人讨厌"、之后就彻底失去了意识。  
……睡着之前还会出来让人糟心的家伙，太讨厌了。


End file.
